


Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Amelia. I live in a small city outside of Chicago. My mom, Molly, and my sister, Jamey, also lives with me. I love them so much. My neighbor is my best friend. He's only one year older than me so he's 18. Niall's the best, I love him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

I have always been in a poor family. We live in the riches neighborhood in town, but our house is nothing like the ones around us. We live in a one story house and all the houses around us are at least 3 stories. I live with my family and its a pretty big commotion all the time. I wish I lives in a normal area with houses like ours. Everyone doesn't like us and never talks to me or mother. I'm 17 but I cant wait until I move out of this crazy house. Just one more year and I'm moving into Niall's apartment a mile away form this place. He moved out the day after he turned 18 and I was heartbroken. He was my best friend and still is. HE comes to visit me and his mother weekly and promised me we would move in together one day. I just have to finish high school first. He finally was hired to be a singer for small gigs around the city. He never goes far and can call in whenever he wants and say he doesn't want to work. His boss is so nice and visits his house frequently for vocal lessons, when he has time away form the X-Factor. Oh, did I mention his boss is Simon Cowell? That would have been good for you to know. I really want to get signed by him but I know it will never happen. I really want to just finish my life here and move away. Move out of this town and get rid of my life here. I would be myself and not live up to the standards of others around me. Like #yolo. I wish that was true.


End file.
